


Best man (woman) for the job)

by seektheinfinite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, and family feels, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: A little missing scene from Monday 20th episode, follow on from where Robert gave Liv the rings.Robert asks Liv to be their best man at the wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff because the wedding has given me so many fluffy feels and I needed to get some of them out. I think anyone that knows me at all by now knows that I have a huge soft spot for Roblivion, so I wrote this to fill the hole from todays episode with Liv MIA.

“We’ll see you in there.” Aaron promises.

“Hey, do you mind taking care of these?” Robert’s holding ring box, gesturing for Liv to take them.

A frown flashes across Liv’s brow, gone in a flash as she’s taking the small wooden box. “Aren’t ring bearers usually like four.”

Aaron’s about to interrupt then, he wants to tell her to scram so he can have five minutes alone with his fiancé before having to face the madness of a pub full of Dingles and Sugden’s. He’s not quick enough, Robert’s jumping in before he can say anything.

“Yeah well, they are, so it’s a good job you’re not a ring bearer isn’t it.” Robert’s giving her a mischievous grin now, and Aaron can’t help but frown at his fiancé; wondering what he’s up too. He’s full of surprises today and Aaron is enjoying every minute of it.

“What?” He and Liv say at the same time, both giving Robert equally confused looks.

“Well, with everything happening so fast and you running around getting organised today I didn’t get a chance to ask you before.” Robert casts a quick, longing glance towards Aaron, before turning his attention fully back to Liv. “Will you be our best man?”

Liv scoffs, “Yeah right. Very funny.”

Robert’s smile fades a little at her reaction, obviously not the one he was expecting or hoping for. “No, I’m deadly serious. I want you to be our best man, and I’m sure Aaron would agree with me.”

Robert’s looking at him now, and Aaron feels like a deer in the headlights. He’s shocked by Robert’s gesture, reaching out to his little sister. His heart swells with pride a little, seeing how far their relationship has come since their first encounter in the park.

They’re both looking at him now, and he’s quick to realise that he needs to get rid of the goofy grin on his face and give them an answer. “Of course, I would love you to be our best man.”

“See. You’ve already done most of the work you know. Aaron’s birthday, with the Vegas surprise; we were going to get married in Vegas so that was kind of our stag do.”

“You what?” Liv’s face falls at Robert’s admission. “You were going to run off and get married without me?”

Robert curses his lack of tact, he’d completely forgotten that Liv had no idea about their plans in Vegas, they’d only told Chas and Charity and it wasn’t something that they had wanted spread about after everything that had happened.

He’s holding his hands up placatingly now, “only because you’ve seen what happens when the Dingles get hold of a wedding. It’s not pretty.”

Robert winces, realising almost immediately that he’s said too much. Aaron hasn’t seen the state of the pub yet, and he’s going to hate it when he does but there’s nothing they can do about it now.

“It’s fine, it’s rustic meets all the seasons.” Liv adds, giving Aaron a smile that’s she’s not feeling. She had a theme and they ruined it, but she needs to hide her feels for now, this is their day not hers.

Aaron’s eyes widen as he gives her a slow nod, smile not quite meeting his eyes. He knows what can happen when the Dingle’s get involved, but it doesn’t matter what it looks like. They could be getting married in the garage for all he cares.

“Anyway.” Robert interrupts, he’d rather not stand here all day and discuss the Dingle’s decorating choices, when all he wants to do is get Aaron down the ‘aisle’. “Another best man duty is to help organise everything and make sure it all goes smoothly so that the groom doesn’t have to worry. You’ve been brilliant with your clipboard today, whipping everyone into shape.”

Aaron can’t help but laugh at the thought of Liv running around the pub with a clipboard; organised is certainly not a word that he would ever use to describe her.

Liv’s glaring at him now, arms folded across her chest. She’s not saying anything, which is more disconcerting then when she’s being mouthy.

“She even took on Cain and Charity.” Robert’s voice is filled with awe, chest puffing with pride.

Aaron looks her up and down for injuries, before asking, “how are you still alive?”

Robert ignores the questions, because Liv’s still scowling, obviously annoyed with Aaron’s response to her organising skills. “Don’t forget the fact that you’ve been keeping me in line all day. I’d have been a blubbering mess if it weren’t for you, fixing everything.”

Liv cheers a little at that, a smile ghosting across her lips, “really?”

“Do you really think I would admit to something like that if it weren’t true?” Robert huffs a laugh, hands on hips. He’s quite content to just stand here for a little while longer, drinking in the sight of his fiancé in his suit, and Liv in a dress. Something he thought he’d never see.

“Well, all this is great and everything but there’s just one problem.” Liv interjects, “I’m not a guy.”

“Uh huh, and the problem is” Aaron questions.

Liv sighs, “The clues kind of in the name Aaron, best _man”_ she accentuates the man. “A woman can’t be a best man.”

“Tell that to Victoria. She was best man at Andy’s wedding.” Robert quips, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Besides, this is hardly what you’d call a conventional wedding is it?” Aaron adds, gaze flicking to Robert as he feels him watching out of the corner of his eye.

Liv blushes, before moving to Aaron for a hug. He pulls her in tight, running a hand along her back, just enjoying this moment, one of the last he’s going to have for a while. He quickly shoves that thought to the back of his head, this is his wedding day and he’s going to enjoy it.

Liv’s pulling away now, but not letting go completely before she’s gesturing for Robert to come and join them. He does, wrapping his arms around Aaron and Liv. He wants this moment to last forever.

He’s found his family.


End file.
